Liés par la glace
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Jack a une mission de la plus haute importance : protéger Arendelle de son destin funeste. Prêt à aider Elsa à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, Jack se rendra vite compte qu'il ne peut rien pour elle. Les gardiens lui apprendront alors qu'il n'a qu'une seule façon de sauver le royaume : tuer la Reine. Mais il saura au fond de lui qu'il en est incapable ...


**Premier essai de fanfiction sur les deux fandoms. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Jack Frost était en train de dormir et, plus précisément, en train de rêver d'un endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Rares étaient les fois où il plongeait dans un sommeil profond mais, en ce jour d'été, il avait été touché par la chaleur de la fine magie de Sable. Ce dernier avait été dérangé dans sa distribution des rêves par Jeannot qui s'amusait à sauter sur un lit vide. La magie du marchand de sable avait dérapé et tout le monde, à part lui, avait été touché par ses pouvoirs.

Alors que les autres rêvaient de leurs métiers, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs volait au-dessus d'un paysage situé en Norvège, près d'un château situé dans un fjord. Tout semblait calme et paisible, jusqu'au moment où il vit une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe magnifique et d'une cape bordeaux, sortir du palais en courant, sans regarder derrière elle. A chacun de ses pas, l'eau se mettait à geler et elle parvint sans peine à l'autre extrémité, ignorant les cris désespérés d'une jeune rouquine qui devait être sa sœur.

Jack était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, n'ayant jamais rencontré de personne partageant sa magie et son amour du froid. Mais là, juste sous ses yeux, il y avait une femme capable de refroidir un fjord complet. Son admiration se changea en horreur quand il remarqua que tout gelait, aussi bien l'eau des fontaines que la pierre qui servait à maintenir en place toutes les habitations du royaume.

L'astre de la nuit éclaira soudain ce spectacle singulier et une voix retentit dans l'esprit du gardien. L'Homme de la Lune s'adressait au jeune homme, lui recommandant de sauver Arendelle, le fameux royaume qui était en train de sombrer dans un hiver éternel. Il lui apprit que cette scène venait du futur et qu'il pourrait sauver les habitants s'il parvenait à raisonner la détentrice de ce pouvoir extraordinaire et terrifiant à la fois. Jack accepta la mission, ayant à cœur d'aider les autres maintenant que les gens croyaient en lui.

Les paupières du gardien aux étranges pouvoirs de glace s'ouvrirent lentement alors que Fée le secouait sans ménagement, lui demandant de se dépêcher de se réveiller avant que la jeune fille endormie dans son lit ne les voit. Il se remit debout sur ses pieds en un mouvement et sauta par la fenêtre avant de s'envoler en compagnie de la jeune femme qui s'occupait des dents. Ils atterrirent ensembles dans le traineau de Nord qui leur sourit avant de lancer ses rennes au galop, loin dans la nuit étoilé.

Comme à son habitude, Jeannot se tenait fortement à l'une des rampes, malade d'être transporté par la voie des airs. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas se plaindre étant donné que c'était à cause de lui si toute la troupe des cinq gardiens repartait en retard. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se défiler devant Jack, continuant à le défier certains jours comme il le faisait autrefois pendant Pâques. Un lapin contre un homme, le spectacle était toujours aussi drôle à voir pour les trois autres.

- Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! L'Homme de la Lune vient de me contacter pour me dire qu'un royaume entier a besoin de notre aide !

Le dernier gardien leur expliqua en détails ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil et les attentes de l'Homme de la Lune puis il attendit patiemment leurs avis qui ne tardèrent pas.

- J'ai l'impression que cette mission ne concerne que toi, lui fit remarquer Nord. Tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre cette jeune femme et à lui faire entendre raison.

- Nous sommes tous les cinq exceptionnels donc je suis convaincu que c'est pour nous tous qu'il m'a parlé.

- Non Jack, je pense plutôt que s'il t'a contacté toi, c'est parce que tu es unique. Elle et toi partagez la même magie alors que nous ne sommes que des légendes sans réel pouvoir. Nord distribue les cadeaux, Jeannot les œufs, Sable endort les enfants et je récupère leurs dents. Toi, par contre, tu peux les rendre heureux et c'est un don inestimable.

- Mais … Je ne vais pas vous laisser seuls alors que Noirceur vit encore ! Imaginez que vous ayez un problème avec lui et que je ne sois pas là …

- Nous aurons toujours les enfants pour nous aider, Jack, rétorqua Fée en souriant. Et puis, un royaume compte sur toi …

Le jeune homme baissa la tête puis plongea dans le silence. Personne n'osait lui parler et ils arrivèrent chez Nord dans le calme, n'entendant parfois que le bruit des grelots des rennes. Les cinq gardiens se réunirent autour du globe, leurs regards parcourant les multiples lumières qui indiquaient le nombre d'enfant croyant encore en eux. Jamais le globe n'avait été aussi scintillant et ils se félicitèrent de faire un merveilleux travail d'équipe.

Jack finit par les quitter, pressé de retourner dehors pour observer les gens qui vivaient la nuit. Il aimait le jour, ça, il ne pouvait plus le nier mais parfois, alors que les ténèbres tombaient peu à peu sur les villes, il assistait à des événements merveilleux, comme la naissance d'enfants dans les maternités. Voir ainsi les nouveau-nés lui réchauffait le cœur car c'était comme une promesse d'une nouvelle croyance et d'un cercle d'espoir qui ne pourrait pas être brisé si tôt.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent bien vite vers sa nouvelle mission et vers la jeune femme à la puissance incroyable. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était terrifiée par ses pouvoirs mais il espérait la faire changer d'avis en allant la voir. Après tout, lui-même avait évolué en apprenant peu à peu à se contrôler pour devenir un véritable gardien. Les autres comptaient énormément sur lui depuis qu'il avait vaincu Noirceur avec l'aide des enfants et il n'était pas prêt à baisser dans leur estime.

Quand la nuit fut entièrement tombée, il signa un mot dans la glace pour ses amis et prit son envol pour le royaume d'Arendelle. Il savait que ce dernier se trouvait en Norvège, en plein centre d'un fjord mais il n'avait plus l'habitude de se repérer sans le globe du traîneau de Nord. Il mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination et son souffle se coupa quand il découvrit véritablement le paysage nordique. Tout était encore plus beau, plus grandiose que le souvenir de ses rêves et il resta un instant immobile, savourant ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Avec consternation, Jack remarqua que les portes du palais étaient toutes fermées, de même que les fenêtres et les volets alors que tout était ouvert dans les habitations situées aux alentours. Le jeune homme avait mis un bout de temps avant d'arriver à Arendelle et l'agitation régnait déjà dans les rues du royaume. De douces odeurs de chaud sortaient de chez le boulanger alors qu'il retirait doucement ses baguettes du four, les marchands mettaient en place les fruits et légumes sur les étals et les autres commerçants se lançaient eux-aussi dans la fabrication de leurs produits.

Sachant qu'il passait inaperçu, le gardien de l'hiver se permit de découvrir le royaume tout entier, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil au château dans l'espoir de voir ses portes s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver la personne qui manipulait le doux pouvoir du froid et de la neige. Mais ses espérances étaient vaines car rien ne bougea dans la demeure royale et il ne pouvait pas interpeller les habitants d'Arendelle pour en savoir plus étant donné qu'il était invisible à leurs yeux.

- Demain, nous fêterons enfin le couronnement de notre Reine, lâcha une voix féminine près de Jack.

- C'est un grand événement pour le royaume ! Dame Elsa sera une bonne souveraine, j'en suis persuadé ! Si elle tient de ses parents, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs écouta la suite de la discussion du couple et apprit plusieurs choses sur la famille royale d'Arendelle. Les souverains étaient morts trois ans plus tôt, laissant seules leurs deux filles, Elsa et Anna. La première allait bientôt prendre la tête du royaume alors que la seconde resterait princesse. Certains habitants avaient entendu des rumeurs sur les deux jeunes filles, comme quoi elles étaient bien différentes l'une de l'autre.

Jack haussa les épaules en entendant cela car il savait à quel point les gens pouvaient être différents dans une même famille. Il en avait fait l'expérience quand il était encore humain, s'amusant à taquiner ses parents et sa sœur alors que cette dernière était plus sage, comparée aux vilains tours qu'il jouait à tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait être parfait, pas même des princesses et les préjugés des gens ne changeraient pas leur façon de faire.

Une tache blanche sur l'un des murs du palais attira soudain le regard clair de l'homme du froid qui vit qu'une servante secouait du linge par l'une des fenêtres du château. Il délaissa le couple et s'envola, attendant que la domestique ait un peu reculé avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Quelques bougies étaient allumées en raison des ténèbres qui envahissaient la salle. Toutes les fenêtres étaient closes, de lourds rideaux en soie cachant toute trace de lumière qui aurait pu être visible à travers les imperfections des volets.

- Madame, nous avons besoin de vos conseils pour savoir comment organiser la journée de demain.

- Vous savez déjà organiser des réceptions alors faites au plus simple.

- Bien, majesté. Je me suis permis de mettre votre robe dans votre chambre pour que vous puissiez la voir avant la cérémonie.

- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Jack se rendit dans la pièce d'où provenait la voix féminine, ayant déjà compris que c'était celle qu'il recherchait. Il avait bien entendu les trémolos dans sa voix et la façon dont elle s'était exprimée vis-à-vis du majordome. Il la vit alors et reconnut la jeune femme blonde aux lèvres rosées, celle qui possédait le pouvoir de la neige, ce doux pouvoir qui allait plonger son royaume dans un hiver éternel.

- Reine Elsa ! tenta-t-il.

La future souveraine se retourna et poussa un léger cri en l'apercevant, portant une main gantée à sa bouche. Elle recula avec frayeur, cherchant des yeux un objet qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre contre cet inconnu aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux clairs comme la glace.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je m'appelle Jack Frost et je suis là pour vous aider à maîtriser votre magie !

- Qui vous a parlé de mes pouvoirs ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ?

Le gardien ne fut pas surpris qu'elle puisse le voir et il lui sourit doucement, comme pour la rassurer. Il essaya, dans son esprit, de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer la juste raison de sa présence sans l'affoler.

- Je suis un gardien, une personne chargée de protéger l'innocence des enfants et leurs croyances.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps et j'ai perdu la foi quand j'ai découvert que mes dons pouvaient blesser mon entourage.

- Je vous ai dit que je peux vous aider, Elsa. Votre royaume a besoin de vous pour le gouverner mais vous devez apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de votre magie. Elle est terrifiante et dangereuse, ça je le sais mais vous pouvez l'utiliser pour faire de bonnes choses.

- Je ne peux pas vous croire. J'ai blessé ma sœur quand nous étions enfants, j'ai même failli la tuer ! Ne me dites pas que mes pouvoirs sont bons …

- Moi aussi, je manipule la glace à ma guise, votre altesse. Et je ne fais aucun mal aux autres.

Avec la pointe de son bâton, il frappa délicatement le sol qui se couvrit d'une fine couche de neige. Elsa le regarda faire avec émerveillement puis se rappela qu'au début, Anna et elle étaient heureuses dans la glace.

- Le froid n'apportera jamais le bonheur…

- Laissez-moi vous aider, rien qu'une seule journée, insista Jack. Je sais que vous devez être couronnée demain alors permettez-moi de vous donner quelques conseils.

Il lui tendit une main comme pour sceller un accord. La future reine d'Arendelle hésita un instant avant de la serrer, se demandant si elle ne commettait pas une grave erreur en acceptant l'aide inespérée apportée par ce fameux Jack Frost.


End file.
